King K's big break
by JohnnySuperbcock
Summary: King K finally gets what he wanted in this dick clutching story
The date was March 13th 2016 and the 2bc crew were celebrating their one year anniversary, it was an all around great time, there was food, booze everything that would make the party great. King K sat with Domski on the velvet red couch in his tight jeans and blue shirt topped with a red sweater, while domski was shirtless in just jeans. Tpop sat alone on a rocking chair half asleep while Johnny got drunk watching hockey, Jack the only one of the gang not spending time doing anything sat alone in the corner of the room in average clothing you would see anyone wear, just a black hoodie and sweatpants as he sat down lonely and quiet. He noticed domski and King k starting to get a little more heated he didn't quite know if it was in a good or bad way yet but he knew it was going places. As domski slowly looked at king k he asked him "I haven't been around much lately do you want to be admin I know you have been waiting awhile for this". King K looked up at him in surprise and seemed to look at domski in a whole new way as an equal. Not his boss, which made him look at him in a more sexual way. Maybe to see something he hadn't seen over the time when Domski was bossing him around, that he could talk to him in a way he never noticed he wanted until he could he looked at Domski lust in his eyes, waiting for an answer to come back from the awkward looking fellow. Just a shrug or a nod anything, and he got what he wished for domski slowly took hold of king k's crotch feeling the massive bluldge in his jeans. Jack looked over in surprise that domski would do this and he wanted to know if king was okay with it but the look in kings eyes said he wanted it more than anything. King leaned in for a kiss and domski grasped kings dick hard. As kings tongue was inserted into domskis mouth in a sloppy but arousing manner, Johnny looked over slurring his words not able to walk correctly "FAGGOT" he yelled, but domski and king ignored them caught up in their own dirty game of love and lust. King snuck his hands onto domskis crotch and unbuttuned his jeans while domski did the same, and Domski thrust his way ontop of king his pants falling down in the process. Leaving him in just tight dirty gray underwear ready for king as he pulled his pants down slowly the two men kissed intensly exchaning saliva in every way possible. As Kings pants were off and domskis under wear came sliding down and were thrown on to tpops sleeping body. Now Domski lie there naked as king throws the last of his clothing and inserts his cock into domskis pulsing anus. Domski let out a cry of love and pain as he felt the cock grow inside of him. King gave him a show of dominance and started to thrust in, Domski showed no sign of defence to back away from the dominating king and gave in moaning and groaning while king k lay there giving everything all he had. With swear pouring down his face Domski felt the percpiration hit his ass with every thrust into him. Finally king hit the spot domski screamed with pleasure and king felt the surge of it and he let out a gasp of lust and pleasure. As he felt the loving insides of domski engulf his penis and tighten up he could tell domski was on his breaking point the 2 sweating men pounding into eachother, domski cried out " I AM GONNA CUM"! and that gave king the motivation he needed as he doubled his speed. With the screams of domski and the surge of pleasure it was bringing to him he heard one final screech from domski and domskis hot cum pounded onto his face the smell exciting king. With everything happening king couldn't help but cum, and with that domski felt the pumping and screamed in how nice and hot the fluid felt hitting the g-spot. It slowly seeped out as did kings cock and domski lay there ontop of king stomachs touching tips holding eachothers tired pulsing cocks in place as they breath onto eachothers face. "Domski" king says in a breath "what" domski replies with every inch of breath he has left "I think I am going to bring Lab back"


End file.
